


Lluvia

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Dejar ir, F/M, News Media, Noticias, Pensamientos, Rain, Sad, Short One Shot, lluvia, réflexion, thoughts, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Hoy me he enterado que te has comprometido. Pensé que lo tendría superado, que estas eran cosas de niños y que no me dolería, pero bien dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y eso fuiste tú para mi.
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Lila Sawyer & Arnold Shortman, Lila Sawyer/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 1





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.

Afuera llueve.

Escucho las gotas estrellarse en la ventana de mi departamento mientras le doy un sorbo a la taza de café.

Suspiro y dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y me encamino hacia la ventana para observar la lluvia.

Hoy me he enterado que te has comprometido. La verdad pensé que lo tendría superado, pensé que estas eran cosas de niños y que no me dolería, pero bien dicen que el primer amor nunca olvida y eso fuiste tú para mi.

Arnold... creo que pudimos haber tenido una historia tan hermosa juntos, sin embargo la vida se encargó de llevarnos por caminos diferentes.

Nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaste desde el primer momento; tú siempre tan amable y lindo con las personas, tan valiente y justo con todos. Terminé enamorándome de ti tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta ya no pude sacarte de mi mente. Me esforcé mucho tiempo en disimularlo aunque creo que no era muy buena en eso.

Nunca me consideré muy linda como para gustarte y ese siempre fue mi miedo. Debo confesar que hubo un tiempo en el que fantaseaba con que tú me correspondías... creí que algunos comentarios que me hacías eran porque yo te gustaba, pero ahora entiendo que estuve muy equivocada, que fui tan ciega. No te culpo, estas son cosas que vivimos en la primaria hace tanto tiempo.

No fue una sorpresa para mi enterarme quién era tu prometida pues siempre lo supe, la amabas en secreto aunque no lo admitieras, lo sé porque podía verlo en tus ojos: la forma en como la mirabas, la forma en como tratabas de ayudarla todo el tiempo en los problemas en que se metía.

Supongo que es un caso perdido seguir pensando en estas cosas a estas alturas de mi vida así que agradezco al cielo que no hayas tenido el detalle de invitarme a tu boda pues no podría poner un pie en ese lugar.

Creo que a partir de este momento no podremos seguir siendo amigos, aunque sé que a ella no le molesta en absoluto que tú y yo nos llevemos. Pero ella no es el problema… soy yo al querer a un hombre que está comprometido y el cual pertenece a otra mujer.

Me entristece en cierta forma tener que dejarte ir porque son tantos años amándote. Sin embargo por otro lado me alegro que puedas ser feliz con la mujer que siempre amado. Recuerdo que las últimas veces que te vi y charlamos no parabas de hablar sobre ella y lo mucho que ha cambiado. Nunca te vi mostrar una sonrisa tan genuina como la de esa vez, así que estoy segura de que serás muy feliz y de corazón les deseo lo mejor, se lo merecen.

Tampoco te culpo por no haberme dicho nada sobre tu compromiso, al contrario, te lo agradezco. Sé que quisiste evitar hacerme sentir mal pues ambos sabemos de sobra que conoces mis sentimientos hacía ti, sólo que tratas de disimularlo y de compensarme con tu amistad.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la mesa y observo el periódico una vez más. No es de sorprenderse que hayan sacado el anuncio en las noticias ya que ambos son personas famosas en el medio. Remuevo los mechones rojos que han caído sobre mi frente y clavo la vista en ese pedazo de papel. No sé cuantas veces lo he hecho ya, pero leo nuevamente el encabezado del diario en donde reza:

" _Famoso antropólogo anuncia compromiso con la heredera de telefonía Pataki"_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 26/10/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
